


【银灰/讯使】特殊待遇

by akaichar



Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaichar/pseuds/akaichar
Summary: 银灰不喜欢任何隐瞒，而他也的确是享受特殊待遇的那一个。





	【银灰/讯使】特殊待遇

讯使其实很少表露出自己真正的情绪。

在罗德岛，抛开某些性格特点过于浓重的干员，若是评选“展现笑颜最多”，他与那位企鹅物流所属的狙击手绝对能算榜上有名，与她同为拉特兰出生的安德切尔也会在某些场合无意展露出身为狙击手该有的冷静与敏锐洞察力，但讯使给人留下的印象却总是笑着的，不过的确，相信也没有哪位收件人愿意与总是冷脸相对的传信者打交道。

而他真正的雇主银灰却不太在意这些，又是一个夜晚的降临，角峰向银灰简略汇报了一下崖心的事情，便去找火神修理自己作为守护者而言最为重要的盾牌，房间里只剩下银灰一人，他取下在白天的战斗中被割出一条裂口的披风和外套一同挂好，稍稍挽起白衬衫的袖口，开始继续处理余下的公文，他们从雪境而来的人保持着以往的习惯，仍然穿着足以抵御谢拉格强烈寒风的衣物，那是他们像来习惯的打扮。

按理来说作为罗德岛的重要合作伙伴、身居高位的银灰是很少出入战场的，他更多的在谋略方面进行参谋与辅佐，这也是凯尔希医生会如此忌惮这位大人物的原因之一，但近日由于战况的变化以及为了充分确保前行沿路的安全，红与芙兰卡、雷蛇等罗德岛的可靠战力都去执行外出任务，他们又接连遭遇好几股整合运动的零散势力，银灰的靴子上便经常沾染战场的烟尘。

被取名为丹增的猛禽低头用喙整理着自己的羽毛，时不时看看自己的主人，这只有灵性的动物也习惯了长时间处于室内，只是安静地停留在支架上，它像察觉到了什么似的望向门边，银灰的耳朵抖了抖，目光仍然停留在手中的文书上，只是径直开了口：“既然都到门口了，何妨不进来坐一坐。”

银灰的声音是一贯的低沉与沉稳，他知道对方能听得清楚，也定会听从他的话语，没让他等上多久，金属门应声而开，丹增看清来者后便重新埋首于它灰白的羽毛，银灰看完半页文件，见对方还是没有动静，这才偏转座椅望向伫在门口的伊特拉人。

“你脸上的这副表情，别说那位凯尔希医生，就连那个失去记忆的博士都骗不过。”

讯使揉了揉自己的后脑勺，带着白色绒毛的耳朵也跟着耷拉了一点：“是吗？虽然我没想过在老爷故意隐瞒什么，但被这么直接的戳穿，还真是有些让人不自在。”

“不必如此在意，你和角峰的能力没有人比我更清楚，但战场上的情况瞬息万变，意外总是不会缺席。”银灰的眼底露出几分笑意，见惯了对方游刃有余的模样，偶尔看到这样的一面也不免令他感到别样的趣味，一成不变总是让人感到无趣的。

讯使的目光环视了一圈室内，他看到了那件被平整挂好的披风，尽管黑色的布料让那道利器造成的裂口不甚明显，但讯使感觉那仿佛径直划在他的皮肉，或者是自己一些更为无形的东西上：“如果发生在二小姐身上，老爷想必不会这样想吧。”

“她不一样，对于她和……我失职了太多。”提到那个名字，银灰的神色稍变，不过那停顿只是转瞬即逝。

“在我这边，银灰老爷也同样是‘不一样‘的那个。”

“我想在每位员工的心里，老板都应当是值得在意的存在。”银灰显然是被讯使的话取悦了，他的语气仍待着一贯的沉稳，只是有几分如红酒般醇厚的笑意随着嘴角一同上翘，就像讯使在他面前鲜少掩饰自己的情绪，银灰也总是乐意更加放松一点，虽然他对自己的新合作伙伴十分青睐，但显然这片外来地不全是友善，加上经历过的种种，滴水不漏已经成为本能。

“哎呀，但是我可是一直为自己作为员工的独特性坚信不移。”讯使眨了眨他那双比湖水还要澄澈的双眼，银灰从椅子上站了起来，接近十五公分的身高差令讯使不得不稍昂起头，银灰径直绕过办公桌来到了他面前，成熟的菲林族男子轻轻捏住他的下颌，手套在灯光下微微反射出皮革的光泽，讯使顺从地遵循那股力道看着自家老板。

“这份自信值得认同，你也的确从未令我失望过。”

银灰低沉的声音仿佛喟叹般裹着轻微的气流响起，讯使将这句话当作了开关，他微偏过头，很容易就挣脱银灰并未用上几分力气的指节，张开缝隙的嘴唇小心地咬上指尖，洁白的牙齿与皮革形成了鲜明的对比，他介于蓝与绿之间的眼瞳仍旧注视着银灰。

银灰将自己的手掌从中抽离而出，从讯使的齿间拿下手套，随手甩到一旁的办公桌上，取而代之的是自己的食指与中指，他用修长的手指按压讯使的舌苔，齿间擦挂到手指的皮肤，讯使因而将嘴张的更大了一些，吞咽的停止进行令更多的唾液积攒在口腔，银灰弯曲指节在他的嘴里梭巡了一番，抽出来的时候挂满了唾液。

银灰眯起眼睛打量了一会儿自己的手指，转身向房间的一角走去。

“过来。”

那是充当半个会客室作用的一角，银灰在沙发上坐下，尾巴从身侧露出一截搭在织物表面，他冲讯使点了点头，两手放在扶手上，并没有要动的意思，讯使脱下外套与围巾，将他们简单的折叠几下后放在一边的沙发上，然后把自己那双红色的手套放在上面，在讯使做这些事情时，银灰只是静静地看着他，直到讯使来到自己面前，他才将双膝张开一些，讯使缓缓在地毯上跪下。

“我来帮您？”

“嗯。”

在得到应允之后，讯使用他熟稔于处理信件的手指轻巧解开对方的皮带，衣料与金属的摩擦声分外明显，和银灰分外符合其代号一般白皙的肌肤不同，这位伊特拉的肤色是健康偏浅的小麦色，黑色背心式的贴身内甲完美勾勒出他良好的身材，银灰抚摸他那些裸露出的肌肤上随处可见的浅色疤痕，经过时间的洗礼，那些刻印着他们共同过去的痕迹光凭触碰已经与讯使身上每一块皮肤无异，而更多心照不宣的东西铭刻在他们的心底，如悄悄渗入雪中的雨水一般，融化对方的同时又变为一体。

那张能言善道的舌头在这种时候也是分外灵活，讯使就像认真对待每一份信件的送信人那般全心全意对待银灰，他努力吞吐着自家老板的欲望，尽管逐渐充血胀大的性器令他的脸颊都有些酸涩，唾液更是控制不住地从嘴角溢出，他的动作也没有一丝停顿。

陡然间他听到头顶上方隐约传来的一声叹息，比起叹息那更像是沉重的鼻息，这让讯使恍惚间认为只是自己的错觉，随即后脑传来的力道强迫他抬起头，有些吃痛的从自我的世界中抽离而出，来不及收敛情绪的双眼就这么直直印入上方宛如灰色潭水的眼眸，银灰擅长观察他人的情绪，一如战场上的他能识破几乎所有的破绽和隐身的把戏。

“我记得很久以前，你在我面前就曾经承诺过，对我不会有任何的隐瞒，”他没有留给讯使任何反驳机会的打算，温热的口腔依旧包覆着，银灰的声音比平时更加低沉，“不用着急回答我，我想我们之间的这份协定仍旧生效着，不是吗？”

讯使的目光中虽有疑惑，但仍旧毫不犹豫地点了点头，银灰缓慢松开手上的力道，轻轻抚摸着对方的发丝，他弯下腰贴近讯使那两只毛茸茸的耳朵，距离近到讯使能感受到颤动。

“那么，不妨更为享受眼下的事情，名为愧疚的多余情愫，会让应有的愉悦大打折扣。”

银灰将自己从讯使的口中抽离，用手指擦去他嘴角的一些痕迹，讯使有点不知所措地感受着擦过脸颊的轻缓力道，最终他只是带着有些无奈的笑点了点头，肩膀犹如妥协了什么似的彻底放松下来。

“老爷还是这样，从来就没给别人留下拒绝的余地。”

 

“听起来你似乎对我有所不满？”

 

“不……我是说，遵命，老爷。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> -充斥了一些我流解读，依旧很啰嗦。
> 
> -本来只是想摸几段的结果不知道为什么我的手控制不住的走向飙车，大概是由于银老板荷尔蒙太足了。


End file.
